Daddy, Why?
by S.S. Cloud12
Summary: Bit's preparing for his dad's funeral, when he here's a song that reminds him of his childhood relationship with his dad. Summary sucks I know. My first songfic. Go easy on me.


Daddy, Why?

(A/N I don't own the characters or zoids themselves, and I don't own " I Love You This Much" by Jimmy Wayne.)

He can't remember

The times that he thought

Does my daddy love me?

Probably not

That didn't stop him from wishing that he did

Didn't keep him from wanting

Or worshipping him

Man, why is it that everytime I turn on the radio this song is playing. Thought Bit, as he was listening to the radio. This song keeps reminding me of what a rotten dad I had.

He guesses he saw him

About once a year

He could still feel the way he felt

Standing in tears

Stretching his arms out

As far as they go

Whispering daddy

I want you to know

(Flashback)

" You just got back daddy, where are you going now?" questioned a little boy of about 7 years old.

His dad looked down at him, and then turned away and continued to walk towards his car. He hopped into the seat, and without taking one more glance back, he drove away. Out of the little boy's life once more.

" Where's he going mom?" said a little boy with tears pouring out of his eyes.

" Away son," was the only reply the mother gave the young, weeping child.

(End of Flashback)

I love you this much

And I'm waiting on you

To make up your mind

Do you love me too?

How ever long it takes

I'm never giving up no matter what

I love you this much

Tears were starting to form in Bit's eyes. Dad was never there for me, and yet I still kept my hope that someday he would come back for me and mom. Why didn't he ever come back?

" You hear me dad," said Bit, looking up to the sky. " Why didn't you ever come BACK?"

" Bit, are you ok?" Leena said as she knocked on the door startling Bit.

" Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be out in a few minutes, I'm just finishing getting ready." said Bit back as he threw on his best suit.

" Ok, see you in a few minutes." said Leena, walking down the hall.

He grew to hate him for what he had done

'cause what kind of father

Could do that to his son?

He said 'damn you daddy'

The day that he died

The man didn't blink

But the little boy cried

" OK, I'm ready to go everybody," said Bit as he came out of his room.

" Alright then, let's go," said Doc as he grabbed the keys to the car.

" Thanks for coming to the funeral with me everybody." said Bit at the verge of tears again.

" No problem buddy," said Brad.

I love you this much

And I'm waiting on you

To make up your mind

Do you love me too?

How ever long it takes

I'm never giving up no matter what

I love you this much

Stepping out of the car, the team walked into the funeral home. Bit walked over to the coffin, and looked down and stared at the man lying in the casket. He didn't know what to say, and then it hit him. " Dad, you may not have been there for me and mom, but I still love you. And I know you loved me too. You just didn't know how to say it. I just want you to know that I forgive you for not being there, and I want you to know, that I always loved you." said Bit. Then his knees gave in and he fell, sobbing into the old man's tux. Leon and Brad walked over to help Bit to his seat.

Half way through the service

While the choir sang a hymm

He looked up above the preacher

And he sat and stared at him

He said

'forgive me Father'

When he realized

That he hadn't been unloved

Or alone all his life

His arms were stretched out

As far as they go

Nailed to the cross

For the whole world to know

The service ended, and Bit walked out side. There he stretched out his arms and looked up to the heavens. He sat there and sang to the Lord. And he yelled at the top of his lungs, " I love you this much!"

I love you this much

And I'm waiting on you

To make up your mind

Do you love me too?

How ever long it takes

I'm never giving up no matter what

I love you this much.

(A/N So what do you think? My first songfic. Sorry if it doesn't make complete sense. I really didn't take the time to plot it out. Please review whether you liked it or not.)


End file.
